


Serendipity

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst, Bodyguard, Cock Cages, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Dom/sub, Modern Era, Multi, POV Alternating, Rare Pairings, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Sakura Haruno lives comfortably with her career as a porn star, even happier when her fellow actor, Tenten sets her up with a couple.Earning extra income never hurts anyone, especially when she gets along with the couple. Catching feelings is not supposed to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

Sakura sits upright, determined to maintain proper posture during the routine demonstrations. Frequent trips have ingrained the demonstrations and requirements into her brain, settling alongside her nursing school education. Jiraiya gives the occasional glance from his trashy ‘romance’ novel but expects her to retain the necessary knowledge should anything happen. He won't be stressed until turbulence rattles the plane. Then, he’ll break into his sedative stash with the airline alcohol while she reassures other passengers that her ‘father’ is fine. 

“What's wrong with taking red-eyes? You could always just sleep through the turbulence, and wake up somewhat refreshed,” she says. “Bring a neck pillow and dress warm enough that you don't need any blanket.” 

Jiraiya leans against her shoulder with an exhausted sigh. 

“I never sleep well coming home from conventions. I wonder how my performances went. Was everyone acting appropriately? Yes, our work might not be the conventional thing. You know that we require consent and respect despite what some might assume. I still have arrangements to make for the coming week….” 

Sakura couldn't argue with him when it came to conventions. Fans were varied in their reactions. Some were too eager for autographs and questions with multiple usually digging into what she did off camera. 

Nervous fans were generally better unless she was counting the criers and those that insisted she take their homemade treats. Jiraiya always understood nerves, as a veteran actor and director and coached them with a general rule: give it a week until you return to social media. 

“What's on my schedule for the week?” 

Reviewing their schedules provides a temporary distraction against the turbulence. A custom order should be waiting in her apartment, which will be prominently featured in her upcoming solo videos. Interviews have been underlined and surrounded with multiple question marks. An unfamiliar number has been scrawled beneath that along with some unreadable name.

“I've been in contact with this guy hoping to begin his own online channel. Sai doesn't have any desire to engage in filming or acting, but wants to normalize the career,” Jiraiya says, tone leaking pride as he circles the name. “I asked how he intended on humanizing us considering that some people live to give us hate mail.”

“What are his plans?”

“You’ll learn later this week.”

-

Sakura pushes her luggage through the apartment door with a loud grunt. Her neighbor can have a temper tantrum over the noise waking her precious crotch fruit later. Iruka would agree with her did he ever give up his previous position on the couch. Her beloved roommate gives an exaggerated shiver and yanks his up over his shoulders. A phallic shaped box teeters on the couch arm. 

“What's the point in using discreet shipping? Everyone can guess what the item is.” Iruka scrutinizes the offending box. “Is this the custom dildo? You've been collaborating with the company for months, right?”

Her luggage can sit until she needs a charger or toothbrush. Sakura joins him on the couch, mumbling apologies as she squishes fingers and the remote. It's not the most comfortable couch snuggle ever, but it's much better than clingy fans. Iruka presses a quick kiss to her temple, nose wrinkling at the stale airplane smell that’s managed to linger. 

“I feel gross and must smell gross,” she warns too late. “I officially own something which matches my hair though. I probably own it. Did any other packages arrive while I was gone?” 

Iruka fusses with his blanket until it covers them both, removing stray hairs and cracker crumbs, “I tried packing as much into your room as I could, but you received a lot. Do you have custom requests piling up?” 

“I ordered several things along with the toys,” she says. “I don't bother keeping track once the package ships otherwise it becomes an obsession. I might have ordered a lot because someone has pushed me into pettiness…” 

“I can cook dinner while you share what pushed you into this much pettiness?” 

Iruka steps into a concentration zone during the cooking process. Sakura watches him, content, as he shares the step-by-step process involved with his process. Occasionally, she reaches for the cutting board and snatches a carrot. Five are snagged by the time he notices, giving her knuckles a light smack. 

“I'm working on it,” he promises. “Dinner moves much quicker when other people aren't stealing the ingredients. Tenten doesn't even need this much supervision during meal prep.”

Even mentioning the woman's name turns his cheeks a vicious red, a temporary distraction which allows her to snag another carrot. 

“How are things going with her? You should realize that being secretive never works in our career. I'll protect you until Ino whines just enough…” 

Iruka huffs but rewards her with a nervous smile. “Tenten asked for my allergies because a picnic and hike have been planned. I'm bringing sunscreen, insect repellents, and unnecessary facts on what parasites can do with the human body.”

“Everyone can benefit from that knowledge.” Sakura watches him chop carrots, grimacing each time he ventures too close to his fingers. “I'll eat whole vegetables in whatever you cook. I also recommend taking a basic first aid kit on this date.” 

Iruka slows down and accepts her coaching until she's comfortable with watching again until the jet lag strikes. Sakura retreats to the couch with stiff muscles and promises to move her luggage. Tugging the quilt up to her chin, she sighs and squirms into her designated groove. Somewhere between the soup bubbling and commercial plugging hammocks, Iruka leans into the living room.

“I'm supposed to ask you something,” he says. “Tenten couldn't give many details but asked whether I knew someone interested in traveling with decent charisma skills. I don't do travel unless work requires and she’s a homebody. It might be something worth checking into for you.” 

“I'll think about it,” she promises. “Have Tenten get some more information and goodnight.” 

-

A room has been claimed by the new interviewer. Sakura joins the growing line, humming her thanks as coffee is pushed into her hands. Ebisu pushes his glasses up with one hand, raising the other to warm his chilled face. 

“I owe you for this,” she mumbles. “I am so tired I could cry. I’d rather not do that this early in the morning unless cocks are involved.” 

“Everyone has suffered through a red-eye flight in their career. Gifting coffee to the sufferers is a small price, especially when we have to work together in the future. I've never met a person that recalls exhausted filming with pleasure.” 

Sakura leans against his shoulder, already preparing for a nap as the wait continues. More people begin trickling into the waiting area, either clutching coffees, energy drinks, or water bottles and discussing the potential questions. Ebisu does the speaking for them both, warning that shes just returned from a redeye and conversation isn't on her priority list. 

“Wake me up whenever it's my turn,” she mumbles around a yawn. “I'll wake up then, okay? I'll wake up.” 

“You won't miss anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten offers a solution for the bodyguard, Ibiki Morino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Multiple discussions with Aryagraceling have led to headcanons that Ibiki grew up financially insecure, which has strongly influenced his adult life. 
> 
> I will attempt putting little things from his childhood and adolescence around.

“Whoever decided hotel sandwiches deserve this treatment?” Ibiki searches the room service menu for something below thirty dollars. “I know people might bring in outside food but those people never worked housekeeping either.”

Housekeeping among his other ‘commoner employment’ instilled an appreciation in him, one which he tries transferring to his clients. Raidou is what he considers the rare good one, receptive and willing to learn. He returns it with the utmost patience whenever anything outrageous comes up. 

“Menu prices don't include the service fee or in-room dining charge. Tax adds extra as well.” Raidou pushes his untouched eggs over. “I assumed you would know that from working in the hospitality industry.”

“Sometimes, the kitchen would get together for a birthday and make a small treat. Did you help with a fucked up room? Did you see something gruesome? Have a freebie from the kitchen staff. Extras were never discussed.” 

Unfortunately, he was usually chosen to deal with whatever gruesome thing occurred. Disgusting rooms with sex toys forgotten either intentionally or accidentally were given over to him. High school students lacking supervision would leave him decorations across the room, disappointment clear on their faces when he didn't react. 

“I've worked in the scummiest motels and snootiest hotels. I would willingly assist with a gruesome incident again, but working with you? Being a bodyguard is far less frightening.”

Raidou tightens the sash on his bathrobe, brought from home ever since that one frightening tale by his bodyguard. Even without checking any clocks, he knows that he still hasn't stalled enough. A phone call will arrive, requesting he come to the hotel lobby. Ibiki won't receive any eye contact from Raidou's father as he promises to return him later. 

“You're not confined to the hotel when services aren't required,” he says. “I insist that you do something fun. Have a quiet meal in or try somewhere new. Enjoy a terrible movie. Just do something which does not involve waiting in silence and worrying.”

Ibiki grumbles but accepts the quick peck to his cheek without fuss. Worrying is a constant requirement with his work even though he isn't protecting someone on the same level as his coworkers. Making sure Raidou remains stress-free is the other requirement, one which he follows religiously even when his relaxation might not fall beneath the stereotypical ideas. 

-

Evening has muted the city noises, providing him with some peace as he waits for his coffee to cool down. Tenten covers the camera as she sits upright with a muffled groan, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Discolored pink skin curls deeper into the covers, disturbed with her early morning wake up call. 

“Learn the time zone differences,” she grumbles. “I won't keep taking these early mornings Skype calls. Even Mister Hat is thoroughly disgusted with you. Morino, have you ever woken up with cat anus in your face?”

Mister Hat, the beloved Sphinx cat he once doted upon with secret snuggles and excessive treats had never given him the anus treatment. He'd woken up to discover the animal curled around his neck or atop his head, legs dangling, feet resting over his eyes. Passing up an opportunity to tease his former co-worker, especially involving their favorite animal? Ibiki can't help snickering. 

“I don't recall putting my face near cat anuses or any other animal anuses for that matter,” he mumbles. “How is Mister Hat doing? Does he still miss me?” 

“I've caught him displaying extreme jealousy over my new partner.” 

Her exhaustion disappears, momentarily replaced with an eagerness to discuss the new person replacing her cat. Coffee now cool enough for drinking, he leans back in his chair as she recounts her previous date. Even in the grainy dark light, he can see her cheeks have been dusted pink with sunburn. It is a small thing but still pinches his stomach with jealousy. Raidou's business associates and father required he maintain a certain outward appearance. 

Having a scar on his nose was something that could be forgiven. Acne, sunburn, anything which could upset a deal wasn't tolerated. No matter how much he swore it didn't bother him, he could see the frustration when he was forced to remain behind during important business meetings.

“What's bothering you? I can see you making that ‘everything is fine’ face while you're oblivious to the mask cracking. I warned you that we needed to work on that, remember?” 

“Working around people doesn't mean our social skills are impeccable. Raidou's father has been putting extra pressure on him, insisting he has someone during events. Having someone on his arm makes him appear more desirable to family-oriented associates rather than attending events with just his bodyguard.”

Her concern is dismissed with a tight shrug. No matter what his father believes, other associates claimed their sexuality and marital status had little impact on business endeavors. Unfortunately, some preferred the minorities for the wrong reason, wanting to appear better when compared to their rival companies. 

“I asked around work for you -- there wasn't a preference as far as gender right?” Tenten reaches for something. “I have the requirements written down here somewhere? Travelling is a must with work, therefore its preferable the person lack travel anxiety. The person must have the ability to hold a conversation on various topics with different people. I work with this woman, Sakura that's expressed an interest.”

“What's she like?” 

“Sakura is known for her temper when it comes to certain things, but she prefers the word passionate. Everyone here runs to her when even the sniffles come up because she trained as a nurse. Her stories from training are varied and quite attention catching.” Her voice takes on a cocky singsong tone. “I haven't seen anyone less nervous when it comes to traveling than her. Is that enough to sell you on my friend?” 

“Raidou can't hear any scary medical stories,” he warns. “I caught him researching a parasite once. Later, he suffered from an upset stomach and was convinced he somehow came into contact with the parasite. Does she have experience with those people? I'm still convincing him that an upset stomach does not equal a parasite.” 

Tenten has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. “I once forced her to attend an appointment with me. I was terrified because the appointment involved drawing blood. I collapsed on the ground and woke up in her apartment with water and snacks. Even you'd be impressed with her strength.” 

“Don't go tempting Raidou with strong women.” 

“I never claimed to be tempting him.” An aggravating smug smirk spreads across her face as she fixes her comforter. “I'll get things arranged. You're welcome, Morino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. I have had this work on the backburner for a bit, but have finally reached a confident enough place to share it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raidou and Ibiki meet with their potential partner and have some fun of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Ibiki's mentioned cock cage for those interested comes from House of Denial and is the Steel HoD S80 with a urethral tube.

Raidou pushes his empty wine glass closer toward the unnecessary candles. Atmosphere be damned, he would much rather have decent lighting and be able to view his partner's face. Ibiki’s menu hasn't even been opened. He's watching the doors, shaking his head with every new person that comes through. 

“Has Tenten elaborated on this super secret work?” Raidou asks as he gives another head shake. “I'd be willing to give her anything just to see this magical animal she has. Mister Hat must be enchanted with how you talk about him.”

“No one can truly understand the magic he possesses.” Ibiki gives the entryway another scan. “You're the same way.”

Raidou curses, thankful now for the low lighting as his cheeks warm. An obvious romantic gesture or verbal expression of his love rarely come from Ibiki, preferring to rely on the subtle. Once the setting is private, he means to return the gestures. Yes, surprising a guard always proved difficult but that merely added to the enjoyment. 

“I'm sorry for dragging you from the house,” he says, risking a quick knuckle stroke. “Finally, were home for more than a week and how is it celebrated? I drag you into the public. You deserve a hot shower and too much snack food, which is going to happen.”

Ibiki appears ready to object when he rises from his chair. Raidou cranes his neck, searching for whoever has caught his attention when he sees the woman giving a tentative wave. 

Her hair draws immediate reactions from everyone right down to the servers and poorly composed hostess. From her gait, it doesn't appear as though she notices or even cares that she's drawing attention. Her dress is modest in length with no sleeves to showcase her toned arms. 

“Tenten has always given atrocious directions.” Her voice is exasperated just enough to shoo the stares away as she sits down. “I'm sorry that you were forced to wait. I hoped to arrive early and greet you either in the parking lot or lobby, something to draw less attention. Her directions really are atrocious though. I believe proper introductions are necessary, especially when I drew so much attention to us...”

“We would've drawn attention no matter what,” Ibiki warns as he settles back into his chair. “People act as though scars are something brand new. Imagine how these people would react knowing we don't want surgery to correct these…” 

Encouraged, he ignores the curious glances and squeezes Ibiki’s hand until his fingertips turn red. It draws no reaction from her save for a nod. 

“People always have questions for my roommate. Where is his scar from? Did that hurt? Has he ever considered using this makeup brand or that makeup brand to cover it up? People are interested until he gives the details.”

Raidou huffs as he receives a light kick beneath the table. Already, he's curious and concerned that he could share whatever her roommate has. “I have questions and we aren't repeating the parasite incident. I know you still hate that story.” 

Her eyes brighten with the prospect that she could potentially share ‘parasite’ stories, remaining even when Ibiki gives her a pleading look. 

“Iruka struggled with convincing roommates to stay,” she says. “I checked with other people just in case he was concealing something, but everyone swore he was a dream roommate. Unfortunately, his seizure disorder frightened them away from remaining in the house long term. One roommate suffered a traumatic experience growing up, witnessing their brother have one in an enclosed space. Other people feared what might happen should he have a seizure and need to rely on them for assistance.” 

“I shouldn't ask but has it ever happened to you? Have you ever witnessed him have a seizure?” 

“Yes -- and it is frightening. I try putting him into a patient rather than a friend viewpoint during the seizure. I veered off topic here, but how did he get his scar? Iruka comes up with ridiculous stories whenever people continue bothering him, but he accidentally walked through a glass door. A parasite took control over his body and guided him through the door.” 

Now, he can’t fault everyone else for gawking considering the noise he makes. 

-

Home is an apartment under Ibiki’s name, decorated by Raidou as the latter claimed furniture was enough. Decorations have remained sparse even with his touch, limited to artwork gifted by business associates, various souvenirs picked up during trips, and quilts given his tendency to declare he's freezing. Already, Ibiki is messing with the blanket, preparing things for him. Raidou grabs his arm and tugs him away from the couch.

“I owe you, remember? You agreed to be dragged into the public. You remained polite around everyone no matter how many stares people gave us. I want to do this for you.” 

Ibiki’s cheeks turn red and then purple as he reaches for his pants. “Wait, Raidou…”

“What's the matter?” 

“I have that thing on…”

Raidou’s mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ as he grips the buttons. Dragging him to the bedroom remains an option, but throwing him on the couch and praising him for something, anything he can come up with is the most suitable option he can come up. Ibiki gives him permission with the faintest nod, inhaling sharply as his fingers fumble with the buttons. He tugs his pants and underwear down in one smooth motion, head slumping forward as he groans. Ibiki has been caged, simple but beautiful steel with a clear tube running through it. 

“You're so beautiful,” he sighs. “You can't be comfortable wearing that, though. Don't you have to use the bathroom?” 

Ibiki threads his fingers through his hair. “I didn't have much to drink at dinner for a reason. I expected a businessman would be more observant than you…” 

“You've been in those business meetings,” he says, reaching forward to grip his thighs. “I've texted you during these meetings about how boring it is. See, I am currently neglecting this, thanks to work.” 

He's joined on the floor, which can't be good for their knees. Really, he should invest in that plush rug Ibiki keeps eyeing but claiming is too expensive. It would be a wonderful Christmas gift -- and he's being kissed, dipped backward onto the floor. 

Right, he can consider that later during his next meeting. For now, he's focusing on the kisses being peppered across his forehead and down his neck, the key being pressed into his hand. 

“Hey, we still have to discuss Sakura,” he mumbles. “I'll unleash you once we discuss her. Is that dom enough?”

“We're getting there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. As always, I appreciate every single reader!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura manages to work her way through some anxieties only to come home to another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

Jiraiya has worked the scene specifically for her. Even the most seasoned viewer will know that. Any spare body within the scene is fan service for whoever this is targeting. Sakura knows better. 

Sakura knows, having watched him insist she receive proper recognition when she was just a mosquito bite on the marketplace. She knows better having seen him be sure to recognize the work his crew puts in when he accepts rewards. Except, she would rather repeat her nursing exams hungover than continue fighting her brain on engaging in their current scene. 

Genma squirms as much as he can with her weight on his back. Already, he's eager for any motion to scrape him up and down the table, craning his neck with his tongue lolling from his mouth. Asuma searches their expressions and turns toward Jiraiya.

“I think we should have a break.” He gestures toward Genma and Sakura. “I know he won't complain. Genma shouldn't be on the table any longer than necessary and her color is nowhere near anything green.” 

Sakura huffs and gives him a lighthearted punch on his arm. “You have to start following the script. Can I have some help getting up?” 

Jiraiya navigates around his crew and equipment with ease. Upright, she takes his offering. Putting her robe on won't matter much, given everyone has already seen her multiple times from multiple angles, but she is warmer and far more comfortable. 

“We're taking a break, everyone.” Jiraiya looks around the room. “Everyone get some water and a snack. Move around. Asuma, no smoking during the break.”

Genma raises his arm, swinging it back and forth. “I'll kiss him on the mouth no matter the circumstances. Even when he smokes!” 

“I'll remember that for our future scenes. Now, join me for this break, Sakura.” 

Opening up with anyone follows a process, one which she cannot deviate from. Jiraiya catches up on his e-mails, patient as she goes through her snack and water. Right now, apologizing seems the right thing to do given she's ruined a scene but the crackers are sitting thick in her throat. Jiraiya watches her, concern evident. Sakura stuffs her hands beneath her thighs, fighting the temptation to pick off the bubblegum pink nail polish she applied on a whim. 

“I can see you're exhibiting some anxious behaviors.” Jiraiya leans forward. “Is this a rational anxiety or unexplainable anxiety?” 

“I consider it rational. Some people might view my anxiety and wonder what the problem is.” She takes a deep breath. “I have been making arrangements for outside work as you know. We've been going back-and-forth with texting and Skype right now. We've agreed on an arrangement for this coming week, which involves traveling together.” 

“Is the problem feeling secure traveling with them?” 

Sakura gives him an exasperated look. “I learned much more than how to save lives from Tsunade. I know Tenten can manage on her own. We already practiced what she should do in case Iruka has a seizure with his permission and assistance.” 

“What's the problem then?” 

“Ibiki will be arriving earlier than expected. Some personal things have come up, which he would much rather manage now rather than during a conference. Raidou intends on setting things up for us in the meantime -- the hotel rooms, restaurants, and activities away from everyone else.” 

“We're getting closer and closer to the anxiety.” Jiraiya nods toward her water bottle. “You need another drink. Now, what is the problem with this arrangement?” 

“Raidou gave him instructions: go shopping with his card and buy whatever catches our eye.” Sakura snatches up her water bottle and leans forward. “I don't know how to shop. I splurged once because shopping for scrubs was making me stressed. Whatever happened to people buying things online and just hoping it works out based on the reviews and sheer hope? Besides, I don't have a specific date for his arrival and he is the worst at texting.” 

“I believe you might have found a loophole. Was online shopping forbidden?” 

“Yes…” 

“Excellent.” Her vicious scowl goes ignored. “Otherwise I was going to commission Tsunade and ask she take you into the public as an initiation process for the shopping.” 

-

Home, she manages to achieve some peace. A note has been taped to the refrigerator. Tentens neat handwriting promises everything is fine, but she won't be home tonight. Her phone will be on and so will Iruka's. 

“I'm not interrupting that,” she promises. “Enjoy tonight, Tenten.” 

Alone, Sakura begins her unwinding technique, a familiarity from nursing school with some tweaks. Even with a fully functional bathroom on-set, she cannot remove the glitter, makeup, lubricant, and dried come. Genma, a frequent shower hog, always offers to share the space but maneuvers his body to prevent anyone else from getting the hot water. 

Food can wait given their tendency to snack between scenes. Water remains a necessity and she's relieved to see Tenten has remembered to refill their water bottles. Her hair, beautiful this morning with assistance from the professionals has been returned into a bun, stiffened with hairspray. Her clothes are no longer comfortable and without a roommate here, she abandons them on the kitchen floor. 

Sakura kicks the pile toward the corner. Later, she intends on checking for whatever marks Asuma and Genma were gracious enough to leave her with. Her breasts, neck, stomach, and thighs have turned an angry red and pink from his beard. 

“You better have fun tonight, Tenten.” Sakura grabs a water bottle and gives the note another glance as she drinks. “I gave him my room for tonight. I gave him my room for tonight? What does that mean?” 

Tenten would occasionally have her longtime friends over for a visit, but neither has ever been big on remaining overnight even with the invitation. Neji would much rather pay for a taxi following too many drinks than sleep on their couch. Lee insists on being as close as he can to his gym and trainer, unwilling to miss a session when he does not have reason to. Sakura no longer expects any friend to give her a heads up when crashing on her couch. 

Tenten answers on the second ring with a yawn. “I made sure to leave a note.” 

“Yeah, I know. I don't know who's staying in your room.” 

“Ibiki is.” 

Sakura does not get a chance to answer. Her water bottle lands on her foot the same moment someone drops what she hopes isn't her favorite cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and reader! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibiki and Sakura have a discussion over what happened in the kitchen and she makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

Getting something to drink without permission is a mistake. Ibiki counts the visible mug pieces and wonders whether any nearby art shops are open. He budgeted enough for emergencies and glue should not set him back too much. Sakura hasn't raised her voice — yet. When she does speak, the calm low tone is far worse.

“Don't come in here,” she orders. “Go put some shoes on. You need something thick enough that the glass won't penetrate it. Once we sweep everything up, I'll check us over, okay?”

Ibiki gives the ground a confirmation nod and goes for his shoes. How does he apologize for this one? Whatever the item is irrelevant to him. A broken item requires replacement while anything with sentimental value has to be fixed when possible. 

Going over apologies in his head does little to quell his nerves, especially when he returns to the kitchen and finds a broom and dustpan waiting.

“I can fix this,” he says, gesturing toward the mess. “I don't know how well, but I can try and fix it.” 

Her tone warms ever so slightly. “I once cried when my phone screen shattered. Everyone assumed it was over the phone, which still worked fine. Really, I was upset over having glass in my fingers with every single alarm I turned off. Once we get this cleaned up, we can talk things over.”

Cleaning up glass is a tedious process, which requires him to focus and calms him enough to look her in the eye. Sakura scoots forward until she teeters on the edge and scrutinizes his work. Satisfied, she hops down and gives him a smile. Her ears are tinged as pink as her hair. Without a distraction between them, embarrassment has returned in full force. Sakura raises a hand then lowers it. 

“I'm going to take a shower. Our cabinets and fridge should be stocked up and you can have whatever you want.”

Ibiki settles on the couch with his phone, unwilling to risk another incident. Surely, he can find a replacement mug. Apologizing for breaking it won't piece it back together or take away the fact he came in during an intimate moment. Tenten will blame everyone else for poor communication skills and worse timing while giving everyone a shit eating grin. Texting her now is tempting considering she's going to want all the details, but he can't bother her further and Raidou has not given any sign that his business dinner is over. Sakura returns to find him staring at his phone as though he can summon up a text. 

“I don't know who hasn't replied,” she says. “I do know a virgin sacrifice typically gets a much quicker response than staring into a dark screen.” 

“I've never performed a virgin sacrifice.” Ibiki smiles, uncertain. “I might have been a sacrifice when Tenten required a sparring partner. You never truly see stars until she lands a hit…” 

Sakura perks up and moves closer. “I should introduce you to my nursing teacher, Tsunade. Every nurse has to deal with a difficult patient in their career, right? I don't mean the people coming through for mental illness or the ones whose minds are deteriorating either. People who refuse to be honest and fight us on everything we do or the inevitable pervert.”

“Is she worse than Tenten?” 

“Her friend, Jiraiya once volunteered for research purposes and practically died from what she did to him.” Her expression turns serene. “Jiraiya was a good sport, especially considering that we work together now.” 

“Where do you work now?” 

It is the wrong thing to ask. Sakura runs his hand along her leg, searching for what he's unsure given he can't see her phone bulging in the pocket of her sweatpants. Her nerves appear to teeter closer to fear, given how her eyes dart back and forth around the living room, searching for a quick escape. Ibiki scoots backward until he's touching the couch arm, giving her enough space to make whatever escape she desires and watching a space over her shoulder. 

“We don't have to discuss it right now or at all,” he promises. “I did spring it on you without any warning.” 

Sakura presses her fists against her thighs and shakes her head. “You and Raidou should know. I would prefer it comes from me rather than you learning about it over social media or other means. Just give me a minute to grab my laptop, okay?” 

For everything his imagination conjures up, he does not expect a shockingly pale man wearing a crop top to direct the viewer to a website where the uncensored versions can be seen. Then, huge white letters take up the screen: what was the first porn movie you ever saw? Sakura avoids his eye and motions for him to continue watching.

“Do I remember my first porn?” Blossom Babe with a thick black bar across her chest bounces forward in the seat. “I do because it was seen with my best friend and we stole it from her father's collection. We were having a sleepover and we were curious as sixteen-year-old-girls are, going through a person’s porn collection without permission.” 

Sakura winces as her black bar moves up and down. “I don't remember what the name was but I do remember it involved this intense blowjob scene? You've probably seen porn where the girl goes back and forth between two cocks, but she was jamming both in her mouth and let em’ go at it. Anyways, that was my first porn and the reason I enjoy Senbon Sucker and Woody's cocks in my mouth at the same time” 

Senbon Sucker: a blonde man who keeps wrinkling his nose and grinning when asked questions. Woody could be startled, but he believes its just the eyes. Somehow, he's shy despite Sakura has already announced he enjoys jamming his cock into whatever hole he can get. 

Now, he's the one searching for an escape as she reaches for him, eyes uncertain and apologetic. Her fingers curl and return to her side. Sakura closes her laptop without a word, expression apologetic. 

“You do….?” 

“I work in porn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate every single reader, bookmark, comment, and kudos.
> 
> I didn't intend on Sakura revealing her career til' much later, but she chose to rogue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raidou has anxiety, meets the infamous Mister Hat, and receives an announcement from his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

“Do you intend on having a conversation?” Gaara motions for the bartender and leans against his partner. “A text message won't come quicker by staring down the phone.” 

 

Raidou turns his phone over and reaches for the drink menu. A business meeting no matter the length is always a headache. Gaara is willing to put expensive drinks and food on his card, oblivious to Shikamaru turning the wet napkins into spitballs. Firing spitballs is tempting, something to help in easing his nerves as more and more time passes without a text back from either Ibiki or Sakura. 

 

He's reaching for his phone again when a spitball strikes him. Raidou yelps, covering his mouth too late to stifle it. Shikamaru grins and wags the offending straw. 

 

“How come you're so worried? I'm always relieved when my dad forgets to text me with his daily pun. He might have fallen asleep or misplaced his phone somewhere. You know he isn't even great with texting, to begin with.” He fires another spitball. “I say that you're worried over nothing.”

 

Raidou shrugs, uninterested in trying to defend his actions, mainly for fear he could come off as a panicked and wounded partner over something little. Logically, he can deduce his partner is fine considering he knows how to fight when situations demand it. Yet, he manages to conjure up scenarios involving accidental death or even obscure murder and nearly misses his phone vibrating beneath his hand. 

 

He barely registers the snickering as he rushes to read the text message from Ibiki. 

 

_ Do you have time for a Skype session? Something came up. I would prefer having a face-to-face conversation rather than a phone call. You can see Tenten's cat this way.  _

 

Finally, he gets to confirm the infamous Mister Hat's existence and know his partner is completely safe. Raidou pushes his drink down the bar until someone grabs it and types a response. He's probably worrying over nothing. He could name far worse events, particularly the double food poisoning with one bathroom to share. 

 

Remaining calm when unable to confirm his partner is okay? Raidou would much rather undergo another food poisoning or host a conference with acne beneath his scar, entertainment for the businessmen unable to look away. 

 

_ I was beginning to doubt Mister Hat's existence. Let me get back to my room and then we can Skype.  _

 

“Has everything been resolved?” Gaara pushes some water toward his partner. “Do you need anything in the meantime?”

 

Raidou nods and gives the man an appreciative smile. “No, thank you. You have done more than enough. I'll make some arrangements for you and Shikamaru to have a private evening tomorrow. Please let me know whether you have any allergies in the meantime.”

 

“I promise to do any necessary speaking tomorrow morning.” Gaara gives him a dismissive hand wave, softening it with a grateful smile. “Go on and enjoy some downtime. I should gather my partner before we wind up covering everyone's drinks.” 

 

Raidou escapes, keeping from being dragged into partner wrangling and heads for his room. 

 

-

 

Contrary to his hopes, Raidou’s nerves don't fizzle upon seeing his partner. Ibiki's bandana is askew, upset by a pink wrinkled lump. A leg dangles over his eye, swinging back and forth lazily but never making any attempts to move. Ibiki's obstructed expression seems to be worn down and long overdue for a meal, shower, and bed. 

 

“I understand his namesake now. I hear all these stories and now he refuses to show his face.” Raidou snorts as his paw lands a hit to his eye. “You're going to come back maimed.”

 

“Declawing him would have been a cruel thing to do, and he just mains the scratching posts.” Ibiki carefully leans back into the pillow piles. “I didn't want to do this over a text message or call…”

 

Mister Hat's purring becomes the sole noise for practically two minutes. Raidou waits, patient because words must trump the nerves, a famous lesson by his father. Well, he's meant to be using those words for work-induced nerves but it works just as well here. 

 

“Tenten recommended a therapist, remember? I have an appointment with him tomorrow morning. I guess he specializes in anxiety and trauma stemming from adolescence. Hyuuga is his name.”

 

Raidou chews on his cheek and tries to come up with something to say. Mister Hat's purring has taken over again, and he's relieved he doesn't have to sit in silence. 

 

“A first appointment is the most difficult,” he says carefully. “You should try and avoid making any judgment on the doctor, which is difficult because you already feel on high alert. Do you know anything other than his name and specialty?”

 

“No, Tenten says I'll do better going in and getting to know him firsthand versus having too much knowledge. Sakura wanted to share something with you, too, but…”

 

“Some things are better shared in person,” he agrees. “Is everything else okay? You didn't have any delays or get lost?”

 

“You rich bastards would be stranded without fancy phones and GPS systems.” Ibiki's tone lacks any real bite. “You can match underwear with a tie but reading a map is difficult?”

 

“I recall us agreeing never to mention my getting us lost for over an hour. Getting lost had its advantages -- you saw a meadow, practiced interrogation tactics, and introduced me to picknicking with leftovers.” 

 

Mister Hat squirms, undeterred by Ibiki demanding he wait just a moment. A thump and disgruntled meow cause both men to wince, but Mister Hat quickly rejoins him. Ibiki hushes his whining by dropping a hand to his wrinkled head and massaging him. Happy, he rolls over to expose his stomach. 

 

“Does Tenten have any rules about him traveling, because I have an urge to put him in sweaters and hats…” 

 

“Travelling for long periods gives him motion sickness otherwise he would go with her to more places. Tenten doesn't go far anymore, and she usually takes him or someone stays with him. Any clothing he receives is worn for photoshoots where Tenten acts as a parent to remind people she has no interest in real children…” 

 

“Have Sakura pick some up tomorrow during the shopping then. You two can do your own photoshoot later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/9/2019:
> 
> I am alive, guys, but things are too chaotic for writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. I have had this work on the backburner for a bit, but have finally reached a confident enough place to share it.


End file.
